


Apologies/// Reddie

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Eddie and Richie aren't very fond of each other. Until one night the truth comes out.





	Apologies/// Reddie

*Richie POV*

Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak. Ugh. I can't stand him. He gets on my last nerve. Always whining like a fucking baby. He just needs to grow up.

That's what everyone thinks I think about Eddie. But I have a huge secret. I don't think any of those things about Eddie. That's what everyone thinks because I make them think that. No one can ever find out how I truly feel, I would be so embarrassed. I sort of have a reputation for being a trash mouth who doesn't really care about anyone. But there is one person I do care about, Eddie fucking Kaspbrak.

I don't know what to do. I don't want to keep this secret from Eddie anymore. I want him to know because I want to know if he might possibly fell the same way. Although I highly doubt it, I really want it to be true. I really want to be with him, even if no one knows. I might have the courage to talk to him about it, but i'm not sure. Maybe I can go over to his house later.

*Eddie POV*

Richie asked me if he could come over and hang out tonight. Obviously I said yes. Why wouldn't I, I love hanging out with him. Even if it is just with the losers gang, but we're hanging out alone. Even better.

The thing about Richie is, he's just perfect. I mean everything about him is just amazing. His smile, his laugh, those stupid huge glasses, everything. Oh, if only he knew, then maybe I could actually be with him. Trust me, I know he doesn't like me like that, or even if he likes me at all. He always talks about girls and stuff, why would he like me. I don't even know why he even hangs out with me if he doesn't like me, but i'm glad he does. He'll be here in about 30 minutes, so I guess we'll see what happens.

*Richie POV*

I'm going over to Eddie's now. I'm really excited, but i'd never show it. As I pull up to his house on my bike, I see him on his front porch, waiting I guess. He looked amazing. His light brown hair messily styled on his head. He looked good with out even trying. He noticed I was staring so he said something. 

"Um... Hey Richie, coming in?" He asks, skeptically.

"Oh, yep."I say snapping out of it.

We head in and walk up to his room. Then he gets out some of his comics and hands one to me. I start reading it and we sit there in silence, just reading. After about 10 minutes I finally work up the courage to say something to him.

"Uh... Hey Eddie?" I say hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"You know everything I say about not liking you, isn't true. I really like you... as a friend I mean..." I say blushing fiercely.

"Oh, um..." He says, looking uncomfortable. 

"I just make it up, to look cool, I guess. But it's really wrong. I know I shouldn't do it, but I just hate being bullied." I say, ashamed.

"Yeah, well it's okay, really." He says with a small smile.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." He says still smiling.

"Thank you." I say turning to hug him tightly.

"You're welcome." He says hugging me back.

I pull away from his slightly, and look into his eyes. Before I can say anything he starts to lean in.

"What are yo-" But he cuts me off.

"Just shut up." He says with a smile and continues to lean in. When his lips meet mine, I can't help but smile into the kiss. I hear him chuckle and I melt. God he is so adorable. I pull away and and whisper into his ear.

"I really like you." I say.

"I really like you too." He says as he pulls me back in for another kiss. We keep kissing until his mom knocks on the door. I jump off of him and pretend to continue and read my comic.

"Come in." He says in a choked voice and tries to act calm.

"Hey honey, it's time for Richie to go home." She says in a bittersweet tone.

"Okay mom, i'll just walk him to the door." Eddie says quickly as he gets up. I get up too and follow him to his door. We walk down the stairs to the front door. Once we're outside Eddie turns to me. 

"Thanks for coming over and apologizing. Also thanks for not pulling away." He says turning a bright crimson. 

"No problem, thanks for forgiving me. I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I lean in place a small sweet kiss to his lips, not wanting his mom to see.

"See you tomorrow, goodnight." He says, that stupid grin on his face.

"Goodnight." I say turning around and walking down his front walk to my bike, and riding back to my house. as I lay in bed that night, all I could think about was Eddie fucking Kaspbrak.


End file.
